eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Terrors of Thalumbra Timeline
Tradeskillers, please see the Terrors of Thalumbra Crafting Timeline. Notes *You need to be at least level 100 Adventurer to start the Signature Questline. *You need to be at least a level 2 Artisan for . Signature Questline #Starting quest #* (optional) - in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep from Edrur the Gobthrasher #* - in Kelethin from Dangle Springbolt #* - in Neriak, City of Hate from Virun D'Xyafin #**''Exiles can technically do either version of the quest, but are advised to do the good version as getting around in Neriak is nearly impossible.'' # # #* You need to be at least a level 2 Artisan for this quest. #* You need 8 Thaumic Coal for this quest. # # # # # -- rewards with a 872 potency ring Notes The signature quests have few subquests, but they don't give much faction with the Shields of Maldura. The side quests, however, offer substantial amounts of faction, making it easier to achieve enough faction to use the merchant and menders and so on in Maldura. Fungus Farm ( ) # # ( ) # Appears after killing lots of in the area. # # # # # #Repeatable quests: #* -- (Repeatable up to 10 times) #* -- (Repeatable up to 10 times) #* -- (Repeatable up to 10 times) #* -- (Repeatable up to 10 times) #* -- (Repeatable up to 10 times) # -- (Must have 40K faction with the Ironblood Sprouts) Outer Maldura and Stoneheart Yards ( ) # clears passage through Splitiron Mine ( ) # # and ( ) # # # ( ) # ( ) # # # # ( ) (good) These quests are repeatable. # # Zintra De'Oziana (Stoneheart Yards) (evil) These quests are repeatable. # Tentacles and Razor Fins # Fiends Swoop and Sting Eastern Thalumbra ( ) * ( ) # # -- (Repeatable) ( ) # # # Item Triggered Quests These are repeatable timed quests. Each rewards a key to a particular type of chest somewhere in . See Thalumbra Chests for the Keys * -- from a fallen crate in the . * -- from an ascension brazier . * -- from a dying grimleech in the . * -- from a luminous pitcher plant in . * -- from a dead immolated gnemlin . * -- from the scroll an order for poxfiendlings in . * -- from a gleaming pickaxe on . * -- from an empty mushroom cart at the . * -- from a drained minecrawler at the base of the Great Drill in . * -- from a talking dhalgar skull on the centermost upper-level tomb in . ( ) # ( ) # # (after Goals in the Shoals) ( ) # # ( ) # # # # -- gives access to Maldura: Bhoughbh's Folly (X2 Raid) # -- quest in the Maldura: Bhoughbh's Folly (X2 Raid) ( ) # ( ) # Achievement Reward If you finish the 11 Quests in Maldura and 27 Quests in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep you will be rewarded with the Quest Over-Achiever in Terrors of Thalumbra that rewards you with: *Crystallized Cosgrove Pendant Category:Signature Quest Timelines